Poison
by SkyNakama27
Summary: The boys noticed their redheaded friend getting sickly paler each day... and they could only watch... One-shot.


"Lydendor! Tributon! Bravenwolf! Let's do Robofusion this time!" Valorn suggested, after long hard thinking to defeat the Corrupted.

"That's not a good idea, Valorn. We'll be at a disadvantage," said Lydendor.

"You knights take too long!" Granox exclaimed, and aimed at hitting Tributon.

"Chill, Bucket-head!" Tributon blocked his attack with his shield.

Tributon jumped back, throwing arrows at Granox. While he was distracted, Lydendor chained him in one spot, and Valorn and Bravenwolf finished him off... or so they thought. Granox had broken free from Lydendor's chains and had dodged right before he was finished off. He was getting ready to run his sword through Tributon, but Bravenwolf got in his way, and instead, he clashed swords with him, and muttered,"You got lucky this time, but wait for the next, where you'll die then." Bravenwolf hadn't understood what he meant by "you'll die then." Granox took it to his advantage, and slashed Bravenwolf's arm, as well as nearly slashing his throat all the way in the process, who winced at the sudden movement and pain.

"Bucket-head! You'll pay for that!" Tributon aimed arrows at the robot, who didn't care.

"It's no matter if you beat me, as I already finished what I needed to do," Granox snickered after, and even though he was hit, he retreated.

.

Ceylan immediately went over to Guren, who was clutching his arm. Chooki said it wasn't bad, and that it was more of a light cut. He sighed in relief. Toxsa went over to Mr. White, asking for a bandage tape to wrap around his arm.

"Does it hurt?" Chooki asked.

"A little.." Guren threw a coughing fit, and Ceylan helped support him to stand. Guren, who stopped coughing, nodded in thanks.

"For now, I think you should rest your throat, so just write to us whatever you're going to say," Chooki suggested, as Mr. White handed a notebook and pencil.

Ceylan was worried for his friend. He got hurt in the process of protecting and didn't mind. He watched as Toxsa somehow neatly wrapped the bandage around Guren's arm, claiming he learned from one of his video games. He noticed Guren nod in thanks along with a weak smile. Was it really that painful?

_How can I tell my dad about this?_ Guren wrote, and Mr. White had said to not worry, although it was obvious that Guren was worrying. Toxsa had mumbled about no tea for once, but he had said it too soon, as Mr. White left to bring tea.

"Don't jinx about Mr. White getting a customer!" Ceylan whispered, followed by the rest laughing-minus Guren, who chuckled lightly. Although Ceylan jinxed it, and a customer came in.

"Hahaha! Now who's talking!" Toxsa exclaimed, standing high and mighty.

Mr. White had come back with tea after helping the customer. Toxsa and Ceylan tried to stay away, while Chooki and Guren took a cup. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Chooki asked, worried the redheaded teen might cough again.

"I'll be fine," he mouth, and winced for a moment, before sipping the tea, slowly.

They had stayed in the shop late to plan tomorrow's fight, and hadn't realized the heavy rain, or how dark it was becoming. Mr. White had suggested to take the redheaded teen home, to explain what "happened." The teen nodded either way.

Guren was a bit lost in thought, thinking about tomorrow's fight, and was late in realizing he was about to slip into a puddle, which he did. He mentally moaned, and Mr. White helped him up, checking for any other injury. Guren wanted to protest saying he was fine, but before anything could happen, they heard footsteps. It was Mr. Nash.

"Guren? And.."

"Ah, good evening," Mr. White said, and then the three went inside the house.

Mr. Nash was a bit surprised his son hadn't spoken a word, as he usually says at least something. Mr. White had frowned for a moment, before sitting on a chair, while Mr. Nash sat on the other side.

"Is something the matter?" Mr. Nash started. "Something happened on Quarton*, am I right? Is that why he's so quiet?" Mr. White nodded, and explained what happened. Moments later, Mr. Nash sighed. He figured something would happen, but this was too much. He was worried for his son. "What... injuries did he get?" Mr. Nash asked, after moment of silence.

"It isn't serious, but he has a light cut on his arm, as well as his... throat. He should recover in a day or two, fortunately. He.. slipped, as you saw earlier, but thankfully nothing broken," Mr. White was a bit worried to be telling him this, but he had to.

"Thank you, and thank you for walking him here," Mr. Nash said, shaking hands.

"It is no problem, old friend, but I must take my leave now."

After he left, Mr. Nash frowned. His son had been injured this time; he decided to check up on him. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed Max walking into Guren's room as well. _He must be worried too, eh?_ The door was opened, revealing the teen sleeping in bed, peacefully. He was afraid, however. Something was going to happen, something bad, he felt it.

"Be safe, Bravenwolf," he whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ceylan stared at the empty seat beside him, and couldn't help but worry. Gen had walked over, asking what was going on. "Incase you haven't noticed, King of Absences, Guren is absent," Ceylan spat.

"You spoke too soon." Ceylan jerked up, and turned his head to see Guren. He still had the bandages, he noticed, even though they were covered by his sleeve. He had a weak smile on, which threw him off.

"Guren," Gen greeted. Guren simply nodded.

"Still can't?" Guren shook his head, dejectedly.

"Care to explain?" Gen asked. Ceylan was about to, when class had begun.

After school, Toxsa ran up to Guren, nearly choking him, and gave him a coughing fit. He apologized right after, and Guren shrugged it off. The three boys explained the situation to Gen, who simply nodded after. "Guren, you should get home and rest," as soon as he said so, their core bricks started glowing. Without words, Gen could tell he said _after this. _

.

"Oh, look! It's Bucket-head again!" Tributon exclaimed, sarcastically. Granox ignored the comment, and clashed swords with Bravenwolf once again. "Feel lucky while you can, Bravenwolf. You shall meet your death soon," he jumped back, running over to Lydendor, who was in Titan Mode, and Granox entered in it himself, and fought.

Bravenwolf was pondered by Granox's words, but shrugged it off, as he fought members of the Corrupted. It was a short battle, as Granox was easily defeated, again.

"Knights! We are honored you were here to help us once again!" Beag exclaimed. Bravenwolf hadn't heard what Beag said, however. It sounded like mumbles to him. _Am I getting tired?_

"We are glad you joined us today. It seems Villius was making a mistake," Beag said, and Lydendor agreed. He realized it was true: Villius didn't plan things right. He sent Granox on a wild goose chase.

.

"Is it just me.. or does Guren look a bit, and I mean slightly, pale?" Toxsa whispered.

"I wasn't the only one, huh."

"You guys too?" Chooki asked. They then noticed Guren writing on the notepad Mr. White have yesterday.

_I think it's best if I leave now... If that's okay?_

"Don't force yourself, Guren. You should get rest. You look tired," Ceylan reassured.

"Thanks," his voice was raspy, but it was a sign he was getting better, Toxsa noted.

Guren walked out of the store, and was walking out of the mall. The second he was out on the street, and near his house, he panted heavily. _This isn't right.., I didn't get hurt seriously. Why am I so tired? I got plenty of sleep..._ As soon as he reached his house, he collapsed onto the couch, next to Max, who was curled up, and asleep.

Later on, he awoke, feeling sick all over. He didn't get it; why was he feeling sick? Did he get a cold from falling into that puddle last night? He tried standing up, but nearly fell down, so he sat down. Looking at the nearest clock, he rested for two hours, he noted.

"Look who's up," his father teased, and Guren nearly screamed from shock, as his father was behind him.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, serious. The teen shook his head a moment later.

"Do you want to eat something? You haven't eaten for a while," his father suggested, worried for his son.

"Maybe.." he answered, with a small cough, as he forced the word out. His father smiled softly, and ruffled his hair. "Alright, then." Guren figured he might feel better then, if he tried eating.

The next few days, the boys noticed their redheaded friend get paler and paler each day, yet his throat and arm were nearly recovered. Worried, they decided to confront Mr. White once and for all. They needed answers, as they wanted to help their friend. As fast as they could. They ran.

"Mr. White!" Ceylan exclaimed, as he barged the door open.

"What is the matter?"

"We need to talk," said Chooki.

"What is it?"

"Something's up with Guren. He's getting paler and paler everyday, like a ghost!" Toxsa exclaimed.

"We think it has something to do when Granox slashed him," Ceylan explained.

"There's no other possibility, because he could have had poison on the sword, and whoever he slashed would get... whatever!" Chooki added.

"I believe you all are right, I am trying to solve it at the moment. Please be careful, as they can come to earth, remember that."

"What are you doing to solve it?" Ceylan asked.

"I would call it... an antidote."

"Sweet! Just like in Doomsploder, where the antidote removes all the curses monsters place on you!"

"Toxsa, no game references, for once," Ceylan pleaded, teasingly.

"Did.. I miss something?" The teens flinched as they saw their friend at the door, sickly pale.

"Guren! Why are you here?!"

"I..."

"Is that Guren's g...g...ghost?" Toxsa asked.

"Yes, yes it's his ghost, he died. Not," Ceylan muttered.

"I came to tell you.. that Granox is here," the teen suppressed a cough, and suddenly ran, and the teens caught a glimpse of Granox after.

"Someone is jinxing us!" Toxsa muttered. "Where's that portal device?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm surprised it worked," said Granox, who cornered the redheaded teen.

"W...what did?"

"Oh, nothing. Time to end a Tenkai Knight!" Granox was cut when he heard a click.

"Too bad, cause' you're about to go back!" Ceylan said, but Granox did nothing.

"Unless you want to see your friend dead, I suggest you aim that away from me. Villius has no idea about this, I'm sure he'll be glad," Granox said, grasping the teen's wrist, who was trying to break free from the grip, despite feeling drained.

"Guys, now!" Guren exclaimed. No one understood what he meant, and Granox loosened his grip, letting Guren break free. The portal device kicked in and finished the job.

"What was that for?" Chooki asked.

"I figured he would get surprised... so I could escape before the portal device kicked in.."

"No wonder they call you team leader," Toxsa teased, and Guren denied, wincing for a moment.

"You-" Too late to ask, because he was on the verge of closing his eyes sleepily.

Chooki and Ceylan supported Guren while Toxsa did his best to keep the teen awake. They were afraid the 'poison' would kick in and kill him. Toxsa opened the door to Mr. White's shop, who held a cup in his hand. It was a gesture to... drink whatever that stuff was. Ceylan and Toxsa cringed, mumbling they were so lucky. Guren somehow drank that 'antidote' and fell asleep. They laid him on a couch, and observed how tired he looked.

"How'd he put up with that thing?"

"What, the poison or that drink?"

"Both," Chooki answered for Ceylan, and Toxsa shrugged.

"Well, he's not looking as pale anymore," Ceylan noted, followed by Chooki and Toxsa nodding in agreement.

"He kept a strong front for us the whole time, didn't he?" Chooki asked.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed, huh?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Toxsa asked.

"No wonder he's a strong stubborn leader," Ceylan said.

***(1) Please note it is true he is aware of the situation. We know from the final episode.**


End file.
